


Rest

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff I guess, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, koga and tomoya are also technically there but, mmmmmmmmm, tatsumayo is such a comfort ship to me jesus fuck, they're gay, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: Mayoi just can't fall asleep, and since he knew that forcing it won't work, what use is there in staying in bed? He might as well try to find some comfort crawling through the ceiling...
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I have become a microwave writing this

It might be contradictory, but Mayoi finds comfort in the cold, dark, and uninviting shadows that are in the ES building’s ceiling. Especially during sleepless nights, he finds himself retreating there. Most people would not feel safe in an environment like that, but weirdly enough, Mayoi does.

Today was another night where he just couldn’t find himself drifting off, his mind just wouldn’t stay quiet, the static in there making it impossible to fall asleep. He keeps on turning over and over, maybe another position might help him relax, but alas, no matter what he tried, he just couldn’t shut his eyes.

He heard his roommate, Tomoya, stir in his sleep. He’s already figured out that he is a rather light sleeper (though he does not notice when Mayoi watches at him during his sleep, unlike certain other people he knows) so Mayoi figured if he were to keep turning around and around in his bed, he’d risk eventually waking him up. Although the younger boy does not seem to have major problems falling asleep normally, Mayoi would feel really guilty for waking him up.

And since he figured that forcing it won’t work, what use is there in staying in bed? He might as well try to find some comfort crawling through the ceiling. Hopefully, he won’t fall asleep inside of there though, since it’s so cold up there, he’d catch a cold again. It happened so many times before.

When he climbed up, he didn’t exactly have a plan where he wanted to go, but he found himself going a way that he often goes. He always feels so much calmer when he’s around this certain person, even if there is a ceiling separating the two, maybe he’ll find himself relax, in his presence.

He arrived there, and normally he’s thankful that the building’s ceiling is so thick, so that he’s normally not heard, but right now, Mayoi found himself wishing it was just a tiny bit thinner, so that he’d be able to hear those sweet sounds.

He did hear some muffled, and yet obnoxiously loud snoring, but he knew for sure these didn’t belong to the person he came there for. Tatsumi doesn’t snore, especially not like this. He’d know since he’s shared a room with him for several weeks. No, it must be his roommate.

He misses the times when he and Tatsumi lived in the same room. At the time, they weren’t as close as they are now, so while there was the opportunity to snuggle with him as they slept, he would have never considered it. He hates to admit it, but he’s so touch-starved…

Mayoi remembers listening to Tatsumi’s breathing as he slept in the bunk bed above him. It was really calming, and right now, he wishes he could hear it. He leaned his ear right against the floor, hoping to maybe hear Tatsumi, even just a bit. And hear him he did.

“Mayoi-san?”

He was very silent as he said that, so he wasn’t even sure if Mayoi would hear it, but it was quickly confirmed after he heard gasping and him jumping, startled.

“Why are you still up, Mayo-san?” Tatsumi whispered. He was quiet, as he didn’t want to wake his roommate up, although he knew for a fact that not even a bomb could wake this man from his deep slumber. “Let’s meet in the hallway, shall we?”

He took the silent crawling away he heard as Mayoi accepting his offer, so he got out of bed and left the room, waiting for Mayoi to come down in the hallway. Shy eyes looked down from the ceiling.

“What are you still doing up, Mayoi-san?” asked Tatsumi. Mayoi noticed that he didn’t seem tired at all, considering the time.

He knew it’s unusual for Tatsumi to stay up late or have any trouble falling asleep. “I-I could ask you the same question, why are you awake? D-Did I wake you up? I’m so, so terribly sorry, I-”

Tatsumi shushed him with an embrace, wrapping his arms around the other man. “Shhhh, Mayoi-san, it’s okay…” he whispered, the soft tone in his voice nearly making Mayoi’s knees melt, but he’d be safe in Tatsumi’s arms anyway, “No, you didn’t wake me up, don’t worry. I just couldn’t really fall asleep, is all. And you?”

Mayoi nodded against Tatsumi’s chest. “Y-Yeah, me too…”

“You seem rather sleepy though,” Tatsumi noted, “is anxiety keeping you up?”

“No idea… My brain just won’t let me rest, it feels like…”

“I see…” Tatsumi noticed Mayoi had his hair unbraided, so he let his fingers comb through his purple locks. “Would you like me to help you calm down?”

Mayoi leaned back from the hug to look at the other man. The hallway was dark, only the occasional dim lamps every few feet and the moon illuminating it, but his eyes had already gotten adjusted to the darkness. “Huh…? What do you mean…?”

“Well, you came to me for a reason, didn’t you?”

Mayoi frankly didn’t know how to answer to that. He didn’t know why he had come here, really… aside from just wishing to be in Tatsumi’s presence…

“Well, I’m sure we wouldn’t wake up Koga-san, so… why don’t you come with me? I’ll try my best to make sure you find some rest,” offered Tatsumi, gesturing back towards his dorm room. Shyly, Mayoi followed him, as he was guided to his bed.

Now that he was in the same room as him, and not just listening in from the ceiling, Tatsumi’s roommate’s snoring really was loud. Not unbearably so, but still. At least this way he knew that as long as he heard snoring, he’s still asleep.

The room was just as dark as the hallway, just Tatsumi’s beside lamp illuminating it, but it was more than enough for them to see.

Tatsumi sat down on his bed, with his feet over the edge and his back facing Koga’s bed, and after a moment of hesitation, Mayoi climbed in, laying down so his head would lie on Tatsumi’s lap. Tatsumi smiled, knowing how much the other man loves to rest on his lap. He looked down at Mayoi, Mayoi looked up to him. His bright violet eyes shone so beautifully in the pale light.

Mayoi’s skin is always so incredibly cold, so it was a really nice feeling when Tatsumi wrapped one of his warm hands around Mayoi’s that were resting on his stomach.

For a while, they sat there in silence, just staring into each other’s eyes. Until Tatsumi started speaking, in that tone of voice that he knew always calmed Mayoi down. “Now… Mayoi-san… I want to make you feel at ease… So just focus on my voice, alright?”

He felt Mayoi’s breathing calming down, as his hand was resting on his stomach, he felt it rise and fall more slowly.

He was whispering, so very softly, yet crystal clear. “There has got to be a lot of things on your mind right now, but just… Don’t let them in. Let everything else disappear. There’s no need to think about anything, just focus on me and my voice. Nothing else…”

Mayoi had to admit, that this felt really nice… With this kind and gentle voice whispering to him, he could imagine himself drifting off in no time, while just minutes ago, he couldn’t even lay still in his bed.

“Just breathe in…” Tatsumi paused, also loudly breathing in alongside Mayoi, “…and out…” they both breathed out long, deep breaths, “…and again, in… and now out…”

He kept repeating it, while Mayoi still kept on gazing into Tatsumi’s captivating eyes. Both his voice and his eyes were just so… soothing, hypnotic even, even the way his warm hand was holding Mayoi’s was so wonderfully relaxing…

Mayoi’s tired eyes eventually started to droop. But despite his wish to fall asleep, he tried to keep them open for as long as he could, just so that he could keep on looking into Tatsumi’s beautiful eyes. They were so kind and gentle as he smiled.

“You’re doing amazing, Mayoi-san… Just keep on breathing, so very deeply like that. And don’t think about anything, only the sound of my voice, alright?” Tatsumi used the one hand that wasn’t holding Mayoi’s to pet his head, gently stroking through all those sensitive points on Mayoi’s scalp, sending waves of relaxation through his body.

It was starting to get harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and with every time he blinked, he struggled to open them again. He tried his best however, since he really wanted to keep staring at his almost hypnotic eyes.

Tatsumi obviously noticed his struggle. “Fufu, it’s okay to close your eyes, Mayoi-san,” and with those words, Mayoi lost all of his strength, his eyes fluttering shut immediately. He wasn’t asleep just yet, but so very deeply relaxed.

Now Tatsumi was focusing on petting his head, gently playing with his hair. He knows how much he likes this and when Mayoi’s expression loosened to one of even deeper relaxation, he smiled, knowing it really did wonders for him.

Mayoi barely even heard the sounds of Koga’s snores on the other side of the room, it’s weird. He felt like they were in a completely different world, one where only he, Tatsumi, and his voice exist. Just a while ago, Mayoi was struggling to keep his eyes closed, and thanks to Tatsumi only, he was in such a heavenly state of trance.

“Mmmh… Now, you might notice how heavy your body is growing. How warm and comfortable it’s feeling, with your head on my lap… It feels wonderful, doesn’t it?”

Occasionally, some thoughts tried to penetrate Mayoi’s mind, specifically the self-deprecating ones that tell him he doesn’t deserve to be with Tatsumi, but with every single word taller man spoke, he felt them vanish into thin air. And with every word he spoke, he felt himself sinking deeper, drifting off closer to slumber.

Mayoi hasn’t felt this warm and cozy, this safe and secure his entire life. But frankly, he was way too out of it to truly appreciate that, just drowning in that blissful feeling.

By now, he could barely even comprehend the words Tatsumi said, he was so close to just drifting off, but he could still clearly feel the effects his voice had on him, and every word just made him ten times drowsier, even when he thought he was already the drowsiest one could be.

Of course, Tatsumi had no actual way of telling whether or not Mayoi had fallen asleep already, so he just kept on talking to him, and softly petting his head, but eventually, he heard the most silent snores coming from him.

“Mayoi-san?” Tatsumi whispered, to confirm whether or not Mayoi had actually drifted off yet. No response.

The green-haired man smiled, gazing at his lover’s sleeping face on his lap, and suddenly, tiredness also overcame him. Before, he hadn’t felt tired at all and felt as if his body was telling him he had something to do, which is why Tatsumi was awake in the first place. But all of a sudden, he felt incredibly sleepy, that feeling vanishing. Maybe that was what he was supposed to stay awake for…

He leaned back on his bed – albeit in a rather unconventional position – and quickly joined Mayoi in the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsumayo is MY SHIT and i WILL die for it


End file.
